


The Phoenix and Her Blackbird

by lesbianicjemily



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianicjemily/pseuds/lesbianicjemily
Summary: A story exploring the married life of Emily Prentiss and Jennifer Jareau.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	1. Starting a Family?

Emily slid into bed and JJ smiled, ready to cuddle with her wife after a long day of work.  
“Hey babe.” she whispered, scooting into her arms which Emily happily opened for her. “How was your shower?”  
“Mm it was good.” The brunette replied, stroking JJ’s hair. “I felt gross after being in the field all day.”  
“Oh me too. I showered as soon as I got home. While you were passed out on the couch.” JJ smirked.  
“Shut up. I was exhausted.” She murmured, biting her nails absentmindedly as she cuddled closer to her wife.  
JJ giggled, rubbing Emily’s arm, arching an eyebrow as she looked closely at Emily and noticed her chewing on her nails. “You look like you have something on your mind. You okay?”  
“Yeah yeah I’m fine. I just..did a lot of thinking in there and...Jayje, can I ask you something?”  
JJ set up a little, nodding as she looked at Emily. “Of course. What’s up?”  
Emily bit her lip, looking slightly anxious. “I was just wondering, when would you uh..when would you like to start trying to have a baby? Assuming that is something that you still want to do.”  
The blonde sat up all the way, a wide grin forming on her face. “You want to have a baby? Now?  
Emily laughed at her response, sitting up with her. “I didn’t say that. But...yes.” She grinned, pulling her wife a little closer.  
“I’ve been wondering when you would bring it up. I want to start as soon as we can.”  
Emily nodded. “Me too. And I was thinking that maybe, since I’m..a little older than you, that I could carry the first one? Just because I..the older I get the harder it would be for me to get pregnant and there would be more risks if I did get pregnant.”  
JJ grinned again at the thought of her wife carrying their baby. “I didn’t even know you wanted to be pregnant. I thought you were going to make me do it all.” She teased, nudging Emily with her shoulder, causing the brunette to roll her eyes playfully.  
“I wasn’t sure I did. But I’ve been thinking about it and it’s something I want to do. I know I’m going to love our baby endlessly whether it comes from me or you. But I just..I want to experience carrying a baby.”  
JJ nodded, taking Emily’s hands in hers and squeezing them tightly. “Okay. Let’s try right away then. I can call and set up an appointment tomorrow.” She replied, kissing Emily gently  
“Okay.” Emily whispered against her wife’s lips before pulling her into her lap and kissing her again.  
JJ wrapped her legs around Emily and sunk into her, sliding her hands through the brunette’s damp hair. Emily grinned as she felt her hands, slowly sliding hers up JJ’s back, causing the blonde to shiver. After a moment Emily pushed JJ onto her back and got on top of her, a smirk on her face. JJ grinned.  
“If we keep going you’re going to get all sweaty. And after you just showered.” She teased, sliding her hand down Emily’s shorts, arching an eyebrow.  
Emily moaned softly. “That’s a chance I’m willing to take.” She replied, kissing JJ roughly before taking her hands and pinning them beside her head. “After all, we could just get right back into the shower if the sweat becomes a problem.” She whispered, smirking softly.  
JJ sucked in a breath as her arms were pinned above her head. “Mm I would absolutely not be opposed to that babe.”  
“Want to move there right now? Avoid the mess altogether?” The brunette whispered in her ear before placing kisses down her wife’s neck.  
“Yes please. Let’s go.”  
As soon as JJ sat up, Emily stood and scooped JJ up into her arms, laughing when she squealed. “Let’s have some fun hm?”


	2. Another Month, Another Disappointment

Shortly after having the conversation about having a family, JJ and Emily picked out a sperm donor and began insemination. When the first one didn’t result in a pregnancy, both women shook it off pretty easily. They scheduled a second appointment and waited to see if that one would stick. A few weeks after that appointment, JJ was in her office when she saw her wife walk by looking frustrated.  
“Emily?” She called, hoping her wife would come in and tell her what was wrong. She couldn’t help but laugh slightly when she heard the brunette huff and turn around. Whatever it was, this would be interesting. However, when Emily walked in she noticed tears in her eyes and her face immediately softened as she stood up to pull her close.  
“Em? What’s wrong?” The blonde asked, rubbing her back as she moved some papers so Emily could sit on the desk, returning to her chair once her wife was seated. Emily sat on the edge of the desk, pushing some of her dark hair behind her ear.  
“I started my period.” Emily grumbled, wiping her eyes as she looked down at the floor.  
JJ looked at her, slightly perplexed. “Okay? Do you feel sick? Why is that-” And then it hit her. If she had started her period, she wasn’t pregnant. “Oh. Oh Emily, it’s fine. We knew it could take a while. Lots of people don’t get pregnant the first couple of times.”  
“That doesn’t make it any easier Jennifer.”  
“I know babe. But it will happen, I promise. Now Hotch needs us on the plane soon. We’ve already been briefed so we can just use the ride to relax okay?”  
Emily nodded, standing up and taking JJ’s hand when she offered it. 

20 minutes later they were in the air and JJ was lounging on a couch with Emily cuddling against her. The brunette looked solemn and anytime someone spoke to her she responded with a tone that indicated she was not happy.  
“Are you going to stay grumpy throughout this entire case?”  
“I’m thinking about it.” Emily grumbled, her face slightly pinched.  
JJ rolled her eyes. “Are you in pain?”  
“Mm. Cramps.”  
“Let me get you a heating pad.” JJ replied, starting to sit up when she saw Emily shake her head.  
“I don’t need everyone to know.”  
“Babe it’s a natural body function.”  
“That doesn’t mean I want everyone to be thinking about how I’m bleeding out of my vagina.”  
“You’re such a baby. I’m getting you one, no arguments.” JJ insisted, standing up and going to her bag where she pulled out a heating pad and a blanket. She turned the heating pad on as she walked over, sliding back behind her wife and covering her with the blanket before lifting her shirt and placing the heating pad over her abdomen. Emily started to argue but she felt a little relief almost immediately and she relaxed into JJ.  
“You should listen to me more often.” JJ said with a laugh, kissing the brunette’s head as she began to rub her shoulders.  
“Shut up.” Emily groaned, smirking slightly as she looked up at JJ.  
JJ laughed and kept her close. “Is your back hurting too?”  
Emily nodded, biting down on her lip. “Terribly.”  
“Sit up. And don’t complain about people knowing, the way you’re acting they’ve probably already guessed.” The blonde teased, helping Emily sit up and rubbing her back when she did so.  
“I love you.” Emily offered as an apology for her mood, still pressing the heating pad tightly against her stomach.  
“I love you too.” JJ whispered into her ear, nibbling softly on her earlobe then kissing down her neck as a punishment for Emily’s mood.  
Emily moaned quietly, shaking her head. “ I deserve that don’t I.”  
“Absolutely.” JJ replied with a grin, continuing to rub her back.  
Emily sucked in a breath and leaned into JJ slightly. “You’re a bitch. But also amazing for this back rub.” She laughed softly, letting her eyes fall shut.  
JJ giggled, kissing her cheek before resting her chin on Emily’s head. “Feeling any better?”  
“Mm hm. The medicine I took before we left is starting to kick in, plus the heating pad and back rub are helping.”  
“Good. Why don’t you try and take a quick nap?”  
Emily nodded, shifting slightly so she was laying comfortably against the couch in a way that allowed JJ to still rub her back, her eyes falling shut. Within minutes, she was asleep and she didn’t wake up until she felt JJ shake her awake after the plane landed.


	3. One Last Try

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, this chapter continues smut.

After the third and fourth insemination was unsuccessful, Emily got frustrated and was willing to quit, thinking she was the problem. But JJ convinced her to try one more time and she promised that if it didn’t work, she would try instead. Even though she wanted to carry a child, she really hoped that Emily’s insemination was successful this time because she knew if it wasn’t it would be hard on her.  
One morning, after arriving home late from a case, Emily woke up with her stomach turning. She groaned and sat up, JJ still fast asleep beside her. She tried to take a couple of deep breaths but when it was clear that wasn’t going to work she ran to the bathroom and threw up.  
Emily threw up a few times then used the counter to help herself get up and rinse her mouth. As she looked in the mirror she realized this could mean she was pregnant but she tried to keep herself calm, not wanting to get her hopes up. Kneeling down, she opened the cabinet and grabbed a pregnancy test. She took the test then set it on the counter, forcing herself not to look at it until the time was up.  
The three minutes she had to wait were the longest of her life, but when she looked, it was worth it. When she saw the positive sign she dropped the test and ran back to bed, hopping right next to her wife.  
“Jen. Jennifer!” She almost screamed, shaking the blonde’s thin frame.  
“Em what?” She groaned, rubbing her eyes as she looked up at her wife.  
“I’m pregnant!”  
“What!?” JJ Shrieked, sitting up so fast she almost hit her head against Emily’s.  
“I’m pregnant.” Emily repeated, smiling and grabbing JJ’s hand, squeezing them tightly. “I threw up and then I...I took a test. It’s positive. We’re having a baby.”  
JJ smiled widely and pulled Emily close, kissing her passionately, her hands holding her cheeks. When she pulled away, she used her thumbs to stroke Emily’s face. “We’re having a baby. I told you it would work.” She whispered, tears in her eyes.  
Emily nodded, touching her stomach lightly and grinning when JJ placed her hand right next to hers.  
Emily looked back up at JJ and lifted her chin up before kissing her. JJ smiled against her lips, laying down and pulling Emily beside her, still kissing her gently.  
“I love you so much.” Emily whispered, running her fingers through JJ’s blonde hair.  
“I love you too. You and our baby, more than anything. Now, we have the day off so let’s get some more sleep yeah?”  
Emily nodded, starting to cuddle into JJ then she groaned. “Wait. I need to throw up again.” she murmured, standing and walking quickly to the bathroom. JJ couldn’t help but laugh at the calm way she phrased that even as she quickly followed her wife to hold back her hair.  
***  
A while later Emily woke up to the feeling of a hand on her stomach and another running through her hair. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled when she saw her wife engrossed in one of her favorite tv shows. She placed a hand over JJ’s and grinned up at her wife who continued to stroke her hair. Then she noticed the alarm clock by the bed and she sat up quickly. “Jesus. It’s after noon.”  
JJ laughed and nodded. “I’ve been up for over two hours. But I thought I should let you sleep. You need your rest.”  
Emily rolled her eyes. “I’m like two seconds pregnant and you’re already incredibly over protective.”  
JJ giggled, leaning down and lifting Emily’s shirt so she could place a soft kiss on her stomach. “Of course I am. I am always going to be a mamma bear.” She murmured, kissing all over her stomach before moving down a little lower.  
Emily groaned lightly, her hands sliding down to run through JJ’s hair. The blonde grinned and slid her wife’s clothes down just slightly, moving her lips over the skin she had exposed.  
“Jayje..” The brunette moaned, tugging at her hair.  
“Yes?” JJ grinned, taking her wife’s pants and underwear all the way down before tossing them aside.  
Emily bit down on her lip. “Don’t stop.” She breathed, moaning as she felt JJ run a finger over her.  
“Oh I wasn’t planning on it.” She replied, moving up to take off Emily’s tank top and placing kisses all over her chest before attaching her lips to one of Emily’s nipples, causing her to suck in a breath and grip onto the sheets.  
“Oh fuck…” The brunette murmured, moaning as she felt JJ begin to suck, rolling her other nipple between her fingers.  
JJ teased her nipples for a few minutes before placing her knee between Emily’s legs, rubbing it slightly against her core. Emily moaned, tugging at the blonde’s hair again.  
“Jennifer..” Emily groaned, biting down on her lip.  
“Mm?” She mumbled, her mouth still sucking on her wife’s boobs.  
“Are you going to fuck me or just keep teasing?” She asked roughly.  
JJ pulled back slightly, smirking and arching an eyebrow. “Those pregnancy hormones are already messing with you huh?” She giggled.  
Emily rolled her eyes, pulling JJ down so she could give her a rough kiss. “You’re teasing me and you know it.” She replied once she released her lips.  
Jennifer smirked again. “I was indeed.” She replied, kissing down Emily’s body, separating her legs and placing a kiss between them, causing Emily to shiver.  
“Touch me Jayje.” she murmured, swallowing hard as she looked at her.  
“As you wish.” JJ grinned, sliding a finger into her.  
“Oh baby..mm.” Emily moaned, biting down on her lip.  
JJ looked Emily over with dark eyes, sliding another finger in and speeding up her pace, feeling herself get wet as Emily cried out.  
“Yes..yes don’t stop.” She moaned, arching her back.  
JJ continued to move her fingers in and out, moving her thumb over her wife’s clit.  
After a few moments of JJ’s movements, Emily moaned loudly. “Baby..I’m so close. Faster.” She begged.  
With a nod, JJ sped up her pace, continuing the movement of her thumb until Emily tensed up and released on her fingers, crying out JJ’s name loudly. JJ grinned and licked the mess off her wife before sucking her fingers clean.  
Emily pulled JJ up to her and kissed her lips, moaning as she tasted herself.  
“That was so good Jayje.” Emily whispered.  
JJ grinned and kept herself close. “I’m glad you thought so.” She murmured, gladly kissing Emily again when she pulled her back. As she kissed her, Emily slid her hands under JJ’s shirt and began to fondle her breasts, causing the blonde to moan quietly. Emily pinched her nipples and JJ thrust her hips against Emily.  
“I can feel how wet you are through your shorts baby.” Emily mumbled against her wife’s lips, smirking when JJ’s cheeks flushed.  
“Maybe you should take them off then.” JJ suggested, rocking her hips slightly against Emily.  
“Not just yet.” Emily replied, sliding JJ’s shirt off as she sat up a little so she could kiss the blonde’s neck, continuing to move her hands over JJ’s chest.  
Emily slid her fingers over her wife’s hard nipples as she sucked softly on JJ’s pulse point, licking the mark she left there.  
“You better not be leaving hickeys all over my neck.” JJ growled, gripping Emily’s shoulders.  
“Cover them with concealer if it bothers you that much.” Emily teased, sliding JJ’s shorts off before slapping her ass, causing JJ to jump slightly.  
“Jesus Em.” She moaned, tilting her head to give her wife more access to her neck.  
Emily continued kissing and sucking on her neck for a few more moments before slapping her ass again and then flipping them over so she was on top, laughing softly when JJ squealed. “You’re so dramatic.” She murmured, sliding her hand over JJ’s chest then down her body before resting it between her legs, adding slight pressure as she kissed JJ’s lips. The blonde moaned, trying to press herself against Emily’s hand.  
“Emily please..” she begged, squirming just a little.  
“Please what? Talk to me.” Emily purred, placing kisses all over JJ’s body, except for the place she needed it most.  
“Touch me, fuck me, eat me out I don’t know. Do something.” JJ groaned, arching her back.  
Emily grinned. “That last option sounds delicious.” She replied, kissing down JJ’s body before licking her core.  
JJ moaned and spread her legs wider, biting down on her lip.  
The brunette grinned, sliding her hands over JJ’s legs as she slid her tongue over her. She continued licking JJ’s wet core until she was squirming widely under Emily, then she began to suck softly on her wife’s clit.  
“Emily..oh fuck.” She moaned, gripping the sheets as she felt her stomach clench. “Babe that feels so good.”  
Emily grinned and continued to lick and suck JJ’s clit, sliding two fingers into her as she felt her wife get close to a release.  
“Yes..y-yes..” JJ moaned, sliding her hand over her own chest as she bit down on her lip again.  
“You like that baby?” Emily murmured, increasing her pace.  
“Yes..oh babe..” She moaned. “Em..Emily!” JJ cried out loudly as she released.  
Emily grinned and licked her clean before moving up to kiss JJ gently.  
“You’re..incredible.” The blonde murmured, stroking her wife’s cheeks, her eyes falling shut.  
Emily laughed softly, laying down beside her and pulling her close. “Did I wear you out?”  
“Mm. Just give me a second to recover from that.” JJ mumbled, cuddling into her wife.  
Emily smiled, stroking JJ’s hair. “I love you so much.”  
The blonde smiled in return. “And I love you too. So much.”


	4. In Sickness and In Health

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains Emily getting sick a few times so if that is something you don't like reading about, I would advise skipping this chapter or at least skipping over the parts where she is feeling sick.

As soon as Emily found out she was pregnant, she scheduled an appointment with her OBGYN. Before work one day, the two women got up, got dressed and headed to the appointment. On the way there, Emily leaned back into her seat, placing a hand on her stomach and rubbing softly. JJ looked at her out of the corner of her eye and noticed the pinched look on her face.   
“Are you okay babe?” She asked, resting a hand on her thigh and stroking it gently.   
Emily nodded, taking a deep breath as she pushed her dark hair out of her face. “I’m good. Just a little nauseous.” She murmured.   
JJ squeezed her thigh gently. “We’re almost there. We can get you a sprite or ginger ale if you want, something to settle your stomach.”  
Emily nodded again, not wanting to open her mouth, sure she would throw up all over the car if she did.   
After a few more minutes of driving Emily groaned and reached over, undoing her seatbelt. “Pull over Jayje.” She said quietly.  
“What?” JJ asked, reaching out to turn down the music she had been humming along to.   
“Pull over!” Emily repeated, panicking slightly as she covered her mouth with her hand.   
JJ’s eyes widened and she quickly pulled over to the side of the road, unlocking the car door. Before the car even came to a complete stop Emily had opened the door and leaned out, throwing up onto the road.   
“Oh Em..I’m sorry babe.” JJ said softly, leaning over and rubbing her back with one hand while using the other to hold her hair back.   
Emily gagged then coughed slightly before throwing up again. When she finished, she slid back into the car and buckled her seatbelt. “Let’s go. Please. I don’t want to have to throw up on the side of the road again.” she mumbled weakly.   
JJ nodded and squeezed her hand as she started the car back up. As soon as they arrived at the doctor’s office JJ quickly got out and opened Emily’s door for her, taking her hand to help her out. She quickly wrapped her arm around the brunette, supporting her as they walked inside. Emily smiled weakly and leaned against her.   
“Thank you baby.” She whispered.   
“Of course. Sit down, I’ll check you in and get you a drink.” JJ offered, helping her over to a chair before going to the front desk and giving the secretary Emily’s information.   
JJ got them checked in and bought a drink for Emily, before sitting beside her and handing it to her.   
“Here babe.” She smiled, kissing her head.   
Emily took a small sip, leaning back a little. “Thanks.” She replied, closing her eyes as she waited for the doctor.   
JJ nodded and rested her hand on Emily’s stomach while she waited for their name to be called.   
Several minutes later the doctor called the two back. JJ helped her wife up and walked with her to the exam room. After she helped Emily onto the table, she stood beside her and took her hand. JJ listened closely as the doctor asked Emily questions and the brunette answered. Finally, the doctor instructed Emily to lift her shirt and the blonde looked excitedly at her wife before looking at the screen.   
The doctor moved the wand over Emily’s stomach then smiled. “Look right there. That’s your baby.” She pointed at the little blob on the screen.   
JJ grinned widely, tears in her eyes as she looked at the screen. When she looked down at Emily she saw the same grin on her face and tears in her eyes.   
“That’s our baby.” JJ whispered, kissing Emily’s head.  
Emily nodded, looking up at her with a wide smile. “That’s our baby.” She repeated happily.   
***  
As the two were leaving the doctor’s office with pictures of their baby and smiles on their faces, JJ heard her phone ring. She grabbed it quickly from her purse, putting it up to her ear.   
“Hey Hotch. Everything okay?” She asked, nodding as she listened. “Okay. Yeah, we’re on our way now.” She replied, hanging up the phone and sighing.   
“Please don’t tell me we have a case.” Emily groaned as she got in the car, taking another sip of her sprite.   
JJ arched an eyebrow as she started the car, heading towards the airstrip. “Why? I thought you’d be happy, you hate paperwork.”  
“It’s a lot easier to hide my vomiting if we’re not on a jet. And I’m sure my normal motion sickness is not going to mix nicely with my morning sickness.” Emily sighed, rubbing her temples softly.   
JJ giggled softly. “Ah. Well everyone will understand.”  
Emily chewed on her lip, sighing again. “That’s true. But I don’t think we should tell anyone yet. Just because it’s so early on. If something were to happen to the baby...of course I would tell everyone. But if they already knew I was pregnant I would feel obligated to tell them right away, even if I wasn’t ready and hadn’t properly grieved yet. So I think we should wait a bit. At least until the doctor tells us everything looks good at the second ultrasound in a few weeks.”   
“Okay. If that’s what you want we’ll keep it a secret for now.” JJ replied, taking her hand as she drove. “If you get sick on the plane we’ll think of something.”  
Emily shook her head. “I think I’ll be okay. I’m feeling a lot better and I haven’t eaten anything to throw up anyway.” She laughed softly, squeezing her wife’s hand.   
JJ rolled her eyes playfully. “You’re eating something as soon as we land.” she said firmly as she parked, getting out with Emily.   
“Yes ma’am.” Emily smirked, laughing again as she grabbed her bag.   
Walking with their go bags in hand, JJ began to discuss the case. “Hotch says this case is bad, he wants us on the plane right away, we’ll be briefed there.”  
Emily nodded, staying close to her wife as they walked toward the jet. The two women got on and set their things down before sitting with the team members.  
***  
To Emily’s relief, she got through the briefing without throwing up. Once they were done, she and JJ retreated to a couch. JJ sat and went over some details from the case while Emily leaned against her on her phone. This case was bothering JJ more than normal as the common theme for the victims was that they were all moms. With her and Emily now mom’s themselves and Emily carrying their baby, she couldn’t help but imagine Emily in the place of the victims. It made her pull her wife closer and rub her growing stomach.   
After a few minutes of relaxing, Emily sucked in a breath.  
“Shit.” She groaned, squeezing her eyes shut.   
JJ looked at her and sat up quickly. “You okay?”  
“The nausea is back.” She murmured, biting down on her lip.   
“Okay. Why don’t you go to the restroom?”  
Emily shook her head. “No. I’m not throwing up on this stupid jet.” She insisted firmly.   
“Em you can’t force yourself not to get sick. If it’s going to happen it’s going to happen.” JJ said gently, rubbing her arm.   
“Please just..don’t talk about it. Distract me.”   
JJ sighed but nodded. “I um..I think I have some movies in my bag. Do you want to watch something on my laptop?”   
“Yeah that sounds good.” Emily replied, leaning back as JJ got up to get her stuff.   
JJ set up her laptop and put in a random movie before pulling her wife close and discreetly rubbing her stomach. Eventually she calmed down and started to enjoy the movie. Just as she allowed herself to relax she felt Emily move against her.   
“Hand me a bag.” Emily groaned.  
JJ looked at her. “What bag?”  
“A barf bag Jen.” She said firmly but quietly.   
JJ grabbed a bag from the chair near them and handed it to her quickly, pulling her hair back as Emily threw up into the bag. She tried to do it quietly but despite her best efforts, the team noticed.   
Dereck, always protective of his partner, was the first to notice and he came over quickly. “Prentiss are you okay?” He asked once she had stopped throwing up.   
“I’m fine.” She replied weakly, throwing up into the bag again, her hands shaking.   
She could feel the rest of the team watching her and she groaned inwardly.   
“Jayje get me to the bathroom. Please.” She begged, doing her best to keep from throwing up again.  
The blonde nodded and with Dereck’s help she walked her wife to the restroom. Emily went in and shut the door quickly before JJ could follow her. Knowing that the bathroom wasn’t much larger than a normal plane bathroom, she didn’t attempt to follow her. But it killed her to hear her wife inside, gagging and dry heaving knowing she couldn’t do anything to help.   
Morgan gave her a questioning look and when she looked at the rest of her team she saw they were doing the same. JJ knew that she needed to say something and say it quickly.  
“JJ? What’s wrong with her?” Hotch asked seriously. “If she’s sick she should have let me know.”  
“She uh...she sometimes throws up when she’s..on her period.” The blonde answered quickly, sighing softly as she knew Emily wouldn’t be happy with that answer. But to her credit, it got most of her male team members to shut up. Most of them. Reid, of course, spoke up.   
“You know that’s actually pretty rare. Only about 20% of women throw up because of their monthly cycle.”  
“Reid please don’t talk about my wife’s monthly cycle.” JJ groaned, shaking her head at the predicament she had gotten herself into.   
When Emily opened the door JJ immediately wrapped an arm around her and helped her back to the couch while the rest of the team went about what they had been doing, avoiding looking their way. Emily arched an eyebrow as she leaned against her wife.   
“What did you tell them to make them drop the subject so quickly?” She asked curiously.   
JJ bit her lip. “Uh..about that..I said that you sometimes get sick when you’re on your period.” She replied with another sigh.  
“Jennifer Jareau!” Emily hissed quietly. “Why would you say that?”  
“I’m sorry! I panicked, I had to say something or Hotch was going to get mad we didn’t inform him you were sick.”  
“And you couldn’t have told them I had too much to drink last night?” She asked with a groan, leaning back in her seat.   
“I thought that might get you in trouble. I don’t know.” JJ sighed.  
“Because Morgan’s never come to work hungover? Or Rossi?” Emily replied, clearly trying to hide a smile.  
JJ couldn’t help but laugh softly. “You’re right. I’m sorry.” She whispered, kissing her wife’s check. “But at least they’ll never guess you're pregnant.”   
“Hm that they won’t. Which is amazing considering they are a team of profilers. They guessed we were in love before we even knew.” She giggled, leaning against JJ and taking her hand.  
JJ laughed, kissing her head. “I love them so much but that was so annoying.” She shook her forehead.   
“Profilers are annoying.” The brunette murmured, letting her eyes fall shut.   
“That they are. Get some rest my love.”


	5. An Unfortunate Encounter

When the team touched down they immediately went to the police station and set up, no one wanted to waste anytime. Seven mothers had been killed in the last six months. It had been one a month until recently. This time, with the seventh, the unsub had killed just three weeks later instead of a full month. The escalation had everyone concerned and no one wanted to see another woman lose her life.  
“The last murder had a witness.” Hotch explained. “Someone saw our unsub leave the victims house. Prentiss, are you feeling okay enough to go speak with him?”  
Emily nodded. “Yeah I’m good. Much better.” She replied, standing up, her cheeks flushing slightly when she saw the way her team members looked at her.  
“Okay. The rest of us are going to split up and visit the crime scenes.”  
******************************************************************************************************************************************************  
45 minutes later Emily walked up and knocked on the door of the witness’ house. When the door opened Emily flashed her badge.  
“Emily Prentiss, FBI. Are you Darryl Jones?”  
The man nodded. “That’s me.”  
“Okay. I understand you witnessed a man leaving the home of Michelle Watts after she was killed. Can I ask you some questions?”  
“Of course, come in.”  
The man stepped aside and Emily walked in. She was looking around the house when everything went black.  
When she woke up, Emily’s hands were tied behind her back and her gun was no longer in her holster. She tried to reach her phone but quickly realized that was gone as well. Hearing footsteps she looked up and saw Darryl walking towards her.  
“You weren’t a witness. You inserted yourself into the investigation. You’re the killer.” She mumbled, barely able to speak as she felt her head throb.  
The man smirked. “What gave me away?”  
******************************************************************************************************************************************************  
“JJ.” Morgan called, walking into the room where JJ was going through files. “Garcia was trying to find a connection between all the women and she thinks she’s got one. Hotch is talking to her now and getting all the information he can.”  
JJ nodded, picking a new file up and looking through it. “That’s good. What did she find?”  
“A man who sorts files at the doctor's office all the women took their kids to. I think his name was Darryl.”  
JJ’s head shot up, her eyes wide. “Darryl Jones?” she asked, her voice shaking.  
Morgan shrugged, looking through a file as well. “I think so.”  
“Oh my god.” JJ got up quickly, running out of the room as Morgan called after her.  
“Hotch!” JJ almost yelled when she found the man.  
The unit chief, still on the phone, held up a finger.  
“Emily is with the unsub. Alone.” She whispered weakly.  
“Garcia I’ll call you right back.” He said into the phone before putting it away. “That’s the house she went to?”  
JJ nodded, trying to keep the tears from sliding down her face.  
“Okay, let me get everyone together and we’ll figure out what to do.”  
“We don’t have time. We have to go get her. Now.”  
“She’s okay, this guy is not interested in her, she’s not his type. We can discuss the best option as we head over.” He replied, starting to walk away.  
“Hotch.” JJ said shakily. “She’s pregnant. And if he finds that out..she’s exactly his type.”  
Hotch looked at her then nodded. “Okay. Let’s get everyone together. Now. Go get Morgan and I’ll grab Reid and Rossi.”  
“Okay. And..just..if possible don’t tell anyone she’s pregnant. There’s a reason we’re keeping a secret for now and she’s s-so excited to tell everyone. I want her to be able to do that.”  
Hotch nodded then called Rossi, already heading out to the SUV.  
Within a couple of minutes the team was headed to Darryl’s house, along with several local officers. JJ sat in the passenger’s seat while Morgan drove, Hotch, Rossi and Reid leading everyone in a different SUV. The blonde was visibly shaken up, her face pale and her hands shaking as tears slid down her face. Noticing the tears, Morgan reached over and squeezed her arm.  
“She’s going to be okay. We’ll get her out.”  
“I know you’re good Morgan but..we profiled this guy. He’s not going to just let her go. If we go in, and maybe even if he knows we’re outside, he’ll shoot her.” She whispered weakly.  
“Maybe if he had kidnapped her as a victim. But she’s not his type. I really don’t think he’ll do anything to hurt her.”  
“I really hope you’re right.” JJ whispered, closing her eyes and saying a silent prayer for her wife and their unborn child.  
When they arrived at the scene the team immediately set up a sniper and got eyes on the unsub.  
“I’ve got eyes on your team member. She’s tied up and it looks like her gun is gone. But from what I can tell he doesn’t have a weapon on him. He’s just…” The man paused, knowing that the wife of the woman inside was listening. “He’s just beating her up.”  
JJ gripped onto the SUV, feeling like her legs were going to give out. Before she could fall, Reid wrapped his arms around her and held her up.  
“She’s going to be fine JJ. She’s okay.” He whispered, keeping her close.  
“I’m going to see if I can get in the back. If I can, I’m going in. He’ll be less likely to lash out if he isn’t surrounded. You all cover me from out here.” Hotch explained.  
Morgan tried to argue but before he could say anything Hotch was on his way to the back.  
Emily was sitting with her back against a wall, squeezing her eyes shut with every punch, slap or kick Darryl gave her. She could taste blood in her mouth and she felt tears fill her eyes as she prayed the baby she was carrying was okay. The raven haired agent was starting to lose consciousness when she heard a familiar voice.  
“FBI. Step away and put your hands where I can see them.”  
Emily looked over at Hotch and let out a breath of relief. She watched as Darryl stepped back and reached his hand toward her gun that he had stolen. Before she could process what was happening there was a gunshot and Darryl fell to the ground.  
Hotch kneeled down and quickly untied Emily, picking her up and carrying her to the door. “Can you walk?”  
She nodded and Hotch set her down, resting his hands on her shoulders to make sure she was okay.  
“Alright. I’m sure JJ is ready to see you. Oh and Prentiss, congrats.” He said as he reached to open the door. She smiled weakly and nodded before looking outside, immediately making eye contact with her wife.  
Emily walked quickly to JJ who ran and wrapped her arms around her wife, tears falling from her eyes. She cupped Emily’s face and kissed her gently before looking into her eyes.  
“Emily. Are you okay? Did he….” She gulped. “He hurt you.” She said weakly.  
Emily shook her head, squeezing JJ’s shoulders. “I’m okay. I’ll be just fine.”  
Hotch walked over to them and nodded towards the ambulance. “The ambulance is here. You two go, we’ll take care of everything here.”  
Emily nodded and started to take a step but stumbled. “I’m..not sure I can walk.” She whispered, gripping onto JJ.  
Morgan, who had just walked over quickly scooped her up before JJ could try, knowing she was too shaken up to carry her. “Agent Emily Prentiss willingly going to the hospital? That’s unheard of.” He teased, hoping to lighten the mood as he carried her over to the ambulance.  
Emily laughed weakly, leaning against him. “He got me pretty good and I’m too tired to argue with anyone, especially my wife.” She murmured, causing JJ to smile.  
Once the two women were inside the ambulance and headed to the hospital JJ grabbed Emily’s hand and squeezed it tightly. The older woman looked up at the paramedic taking her vitals.  
“I’m pregnant. Do you have a portable ultrasound, a doppler, anything?” She asked, panic evident in her voice.  
The paramedic nodded and quickly pulled out a doppler, lifting her shirt and beginning to use the doppler. She moved it around for a few moments, her brow furrowed.  
Emily sat up slightly, her eyes wide. “Is there no heartbeat?” She asked, tears sliding down her face. JJ helped her lay back down, stroking her hair gently as the paramedic continued moving the doppler.  
“I don’t have anything yet. How far along are you?”  
“About f-five weeks.”  
The paramedic nodded. “That’s probably why. It’s really hard to find a heartbeat that early. We’re almost at the hospital, we’ll have them get you an ultrasound right away. Everything is more than likely fine.”  
Emily nodded slightly, closing her eyes as she tried to keep herself from crying. JJ kneeled down and kissed her head.  
“It’s okay babe. Everything is going to be fine, no matter what the ultrasound says.”  
Emily nodded again, keeping a tight grip on her wife as she felt the ambulance slow down.


	6. We're All Okay

At the hospital, the paramedic told the doctors to get Emily an ultrasound right away. JJ held Emily’s hand while she was moved to a room, stroking the back of her hand with her thumb in an attempt to calm her wife down. Emily was shaking and JJ knew that she was close to a panic attack.  
“Breathe Em. I know you’re scared, I’m scared too. But I don’t want you having a full-blown panic attack okay?”  
Emily nodded, taking deep breaths. “Okay. I’ll try.” she whispered, squeezing her eyes shut in an attempt to keep from crying.  
As soon as Emily was moved onto the bed, an ultrasound was started. Both women held their breath as they watched the screen. A few moments later the doctor smiled. “Your baby looks fine. Everything is okay.”  
JJ and Emily both let out the breath they’d been holding and JJ quickly gave her wife a soft kiss. “It’s okay. You’re both okay. We’re all okay.” She whispered, tears sliding down her face as she shook slightly.  
“Oh baby. Don’t cry.” Emily murmured weakly, pulling JJ down to sit on the hospital bed, holding her close.  
“You scared me so bad Emily.” She whimpered, holding her wife close, letting her brave face slip away now that she knew their baby was fine.  
Emily rubbed her wife’s arm, leaning into her. “I know, I know. I’m so sorry. But I’m okay. The baby is okay.” She whispered, taking her hand and squeezing it gently. “I’m not going anywhere, I promise.”  
JJ nodded and stroked Emily’s hair, trying to calm herself down and take care of her pregnant wife. “You need to eat. Can I bring you anything?”  
Emily shook her head, letting her eyes fall shut as she laid her head on JJ’s chest. “I’m tired and sore. I just want to sleep.”  
“Eat something first. Please? For me? And for our little one.”  
Emily groaned but nodded. “Get me a sandwich? Turkey or something. I don’t care.”  
“Okay. I’ll be right back.” JJ promised, kissing Emily’s head before walking out and heading to the cafeteria.  
When JJ came back with a turkey sandwich and a bottle of water, Emily was half asleep and the blonde couldn’t help but smile. “Did I take too long?” She teased, sitting beside her again.  
Emily opened her eyes, blinking slowly as she looked over at her and smiled softly. “Mm-hm. I was wasting away in here.” She replied, taking the sandwich from her and starting to eat.  
JJ chuckled, setting the water beside her and watching her closely.  
Emily continued to eat, finishing half the sandwich before looking over at JJ. “You’re staring.” She murmured, her mouth full.  
JJ bit her lip, stroking Emily’s hair. “I’m sorry. I just..I’m glad you’re here and I’m trying to appreciate that.”  
Emily looked at her and smiled sadly, stroking her wife’s cheek. “I said I’m not going anywhere. Okay?”  
JJ nodded, biting her lip as she felt her eyes fill with tears again.  
Emily pulled her close and kissed her gently before leaning into her. “Take a nap with me.”  
JJ put the rest of the sandwich in the trash and moved the water bottle before pulling Emily against her and leaning back. “I doubt I’ll sleep. But I want you to.”  
“You don’t have to tell me twice,” Emily mumbled, letting her eyes fall shut as she cuddled against the blonde, falling asleep within minutes.  
************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Less than an hour later, Emily woke to her wife asleep beside her and a nurse checking her vitals.  
The nurse smiled. “Mrs. Jareau, I’m sorry for waking you but I needed to check you out. Everything looks good. Because of the baby, we want to go ahead and keep you overnight, just to be extra safe, but I see no reason that you won’t be able to leave in the morning.”  
Emily smiled and thanked the nurse as she walked out, grinning when she saw JJ start to stir.  
“I thought you weren’t going to sleep.”  
JJ rolled her eyes, sitting up. “I didn’t think I was going to. What woke you up?”  
“A nurse checking my vitals. She said they want to keep me overnight for the sake of the baby but we can leave in the morning.”  
She smiled. “Good. I’ll call the team and let them know. I’m sure they won’t mind waiting till then to head back.”  
“Sound perfect.” Emily responded, watching as JJ grabbed her phone. “Why don’t you take that call out in the hallway. I’m ready for some more sleep.” She smiled, laying her head back down on the pillow.  
JJ chuckled, kissing Emily’s forehead. “Whatever the princess wants, the princess will get.” She teased, standing up and heading out to the hallway, dialing Hotch’s number as she walked.  
Hotch answered on the first ring. “Agent Hotchner.”  
JJ laughed softly. “You do know how to read caller ID right?”  
“Yes.” The man responded seriously, though JJ was sure she could hear amusement in his voice.  
“Do you also know you don’t have to speak so formally to me when I call?”  
“I suppose that’s true. But I’m going to do it anyway. How is Prentiss?”  
JJ laughed again. “She’s good. A nurse told us they want to keep her overnight just to make sure the baby is okay. But she should be fine to go in the morning. Are you guys okay with waiting to leave until the morning?”  
“Absolutely. I’ll let everyone know. Tell me if anything changes.”  
“I will. Thanks, Hotch. For everything.” She added quickly, very aware that she had her boss to thank for her wife and child’s safety.  
“Of course. Oh, and I already told Prentiss this but I didn’t find the time to tell you. Congratulations.”  
JJ smiled. “Thank you. See you in the morning.” She replied before hanging up and walking back to Emily, laying beside her. She stroked her hair and watched her sleep, just happy to have the woman with her.


	7. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other than telling their teammates, this chapter is really just straight smut ;)

At Emily’s second ultrasound, the doctor told her everything looked great. With that in mind, the two women decided that it was time to tell the rest of the team.   
“Hotch is going to call a meeting when we get there, then we can tell everyone.” JJ said with an excited smile.  
Emily grinned, rubbing her stomach as she watched her wife drive. “Perfect. I’m so excited. And I’m especially glad I won’t have to hide my symptoms anymore.” She said with a laugh.   
JJ chuckled. “Yeah it is definitely getting hard to explain the multiple trips to the bathroom per hour.” She teased.  
Emily groaned dramatically, gently punching JJ’s shoulder with a laugh. “Well between the nausea and having to pee I really can’t help it.”   
“What have you been telling people?”   
“I try to go by the copier or your office or even Hotch’s as an excuse. Sometimes I visit the kitchen.” She shrugged. “I don’t think anyone has caught on. Except maybe Hotch.” She laughed, causing JJ to smile.   
“Do you think it would be rude of us to make fun of them for being terrible profilers?”  
“Maybe. But I think we should do it anyway.” Emily laughed, taking a sip of water as they parked in the BAU parking lot.   
Shortly after JJ and Emily got to the BAU, Hotch called the team up for a meeting. Once everyone was seated, Hotch stood up.  
“Emily and JJ have been looking into the case for a while so I’m going to let them start.”   
The two women stood up and after a breath, they both spoke at the same time,  
“We’re pregnant!”  
Emily smiled widely, holding up the sonogram pictures they had gotten that day as JJ placed her hand on the subtle bump of her wife’s stomach.   
“What!?” Garcia shrieked, immediately standing up and pulling them both into a tight hug.   
When she let go, Derek lifted Emily up and started to spin her around.  
“Woah Woah. If you spin me there is a good chance I will throw up on you.” Emily warned.  
Derek quickly put her down and opted to hug her instead. “Well I guess I’ll spin your baby mama around then.” He chuckled, picking JJ up and spinning her around, smiling as the blonde laughed loudly.   
As soon as JJ was back on the ground, Reid pulled her into a hug. “Congratulations you guys!” “Thanks Spence.” JJ said with a smile, squeezing him tightly.  
He nodded, smiling and giving Emily a hug as well.   
Rossi came over and kissed Emily on the head as he pulled them both into a hug. “Congrats you two. This is so exciting.”   
Emily smiled and nodded, resting a hand on her stomach as she sat back down.   
“How far along are you?” Garcia asked, sitting back down at the table with everyone.   
“Ten weeks today.” Emily replied, leaning back in her chair as she reached over to grab JJ’s hand.  
Reid thought that answer through for a moment before speaking. “So you were pregnant when you were..” He trailed off, looking at Emily closely.  
JJ immediately squeezed Emily’s hand, biting her lip, tears pooling in her eyes as she thought about what Emily had gone through and imagined how much worse it could have been.   
“Yeah that’s uh..that’s why JJ was so intent on getting to me right away. If Darryl had found out I was pregnant I would’ve been exactly his type.” She said weakly, shuddering at the thought.   
Derek looked at the two women and then to Reid. “Way to ruin the mood kid.” He mumbled, smacking his head lightly.  
“Hey!” Reid cried out, scooting away from Derek.  
“Boys behave.” JJ warned, sighing as she looked away from them and back at Emily, tightening her grip on her hand.   
Emily shook her head as Reid started to apologize. “It’s fine. It was a valid question. I had a bad experience but the baby and I are fine so that’s what matters.”   
JJ smiled and leaned over, kissing her cheek gently.   
Garcia grinned then looked at Hotch. “Didn’t we have a case to talk about?”  
Hotch shook his head. “No, this was the case.”  
“So you knew!?” The blonde shrieked. “Why did he find out before the rest of us? Before me? The godmother?”   
JJ laughed softly, shaking her head. “Garcia I had to tell him so he knew we needed to go to Emily. The only reason we didn’t tell everyone is because we wanted to make sure everything was okay with the baby before we announced.”   
Garcia pouted but nodded, seemingly okay with that answer.   
“How about this, you can be the first to know when I’m in labor?” Emily asked with a laugh.  
Garcia smiled. “That sounds perfect. All is forgiven.”  
The two women laughed softly, happy to have an entire team of people who were going to love their baby.   
CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

At the end of the day, Emily and JJ headed to the car after everyone had left, aside from Hotch.  
“Sorry we’re getting out a little late Em.” JJ sighed as she got into the car. “Way too many cases to to sort thr-”   
She stopped speaking when Emily suddenly pressed her lips against hers, nearly climbing over the console so she could be close to her wife. When JJ pulled back for air she looked at Emily with an arched eyebrow.  
“Now what was that for?” She asked, biting back a smirk.   
“I have been thinking about you for the past hour. I need you to take me home so I can fuck you.” Emily purred, pressing kisses along JJ’s jaw, drawing a moan from the blonde’s mouth.  
“Man I love those pregnancy hormones.” She whispered, starting the car with shaky hands.   
“Who says it’s the pregnancy hormones?” Emily giggled, reaching over and sliding JJ’s skirt up slightly so she could stroke her inner thigh.  
JJ sucked in a breath, feeling her stomach tighten. “I have never seen you attack me like that, especially not after work. It’s the pregnancy hormones. I promise.” Her giggle turned into a strangled moan as Emily slid her hand under her skirt and ran a finger over her. “Fuck Em. You can’t do that while I’m driving I ca- oh!” She gripped the steering wheel tightly as she felt Emily rub her clit.   
“Do you want me to stop?” Emily asked, pulling her fingers away and giggling as she heard JJ whimper at the loss.   
“No please don’t.”  
“I’m not going to give you an orgasm while you’re driving.”   
“I’m not asking you to. Just.... please. A little more.”  
Emily nodded and slowly rubbed JJ’s clit, sliding two fingers into her once she was sure she could take it. She continued her motions until JJ was moaning and grinding down on Emily’s fingers, a sure sign she was close. Not wanting to cause her wife to wreck the car, Emily pulled away, biting back a laugh as JJ groaned.   
When JJ made eye contact with Emily, the brunette slipped two fingers into her mouth, sucking them clean.   
“I fucking hate you Emily Prentiss.”  
“Excuse me, that’s Emily Prentiss-Jareau to you.” She smirked.   
As soon as they arrived home and JJ turned the car off, she hopped out and was walking quickly inside, pulling Emily behind her. She headed to the couch but Emily shook her head.   
“Nope. Upstairs.”   
JJ groaned. “I want you now. Why can’t we do it down here?”   
“Because the strap is upstairs.” Emily grinned.  
The blonde’s eyes went wide and she nodded, almost running upstairs. It wasn’t often Emily used a strap-on because usually by the time they thought about it, they were too turned on to get out of bed and grab it. So to say she was excited would be an understatement.   
In the room, JJ stripped off her clothes while Emily grabbed the harness and dildo out of a drawer. When she turned around she saw JJ, completely naked, and laying down on the bed. She smirked as she slowly unbuttoned her shirt.   
“Someone’s excited hm?”   
“Very much so.” The blonde whispered, rolling her nipples between her fingers, biting her lip softly.   
Emily grinned and slipped her shirt off before taking her pants and underwear off, slipping the harness on. She got situated quickly then ran her hand over the dildo.  
JJ noticed the way Emily’s hips jutted forward as the base of the dildo pressed against her clit. “Come here babe.”   
The older woman nodded, quickly getting in bed and climbing on top of JJ, kissing her roughly.   
JJ ran her fingers through Emily’s hair, kissing her back, moaning against her lips as she felt Emily rub the dildo against her.   
“Please fuck me.” She whispered, looking into Emily’s dark eyes.   
“Are you ready for me?” Emily asked, sliding a hand down and slipping a finger over her core. “Mm. So wet for me baby.” she whispered.  
JJ bucked her hips up, sucking in a breath. “You finger fucked while I was driving the car, of course I am.” She huffed, wiggling her hips slightly. “I need you. You brought me to the edge of an orgasm and then took your fingers away.” JJ whined.   
“Because you were driving. I wasn’t about to make you wreck the car.” Emily giggled, sliding into her just slightly, smirking as JJ immediately arched into her, digging her nails into Emily’s shoulders.   
“Please..please Em.” She begged, her hands roaming over the lace covering her wife’s chest before moving to tug at her hair.   
Emily smirked, pulling the dildo out for a moment before slamming back into JJ, letting out a moan as the base pressed into her clit again.  
JJ cried out, moving her hands down to grip onto Emily’s shoulders. “Fuck...fuck…” She whined as Emily started a fast rhythm.  
Emily gripped JJ’s legs and moved them up to her chest so she could thrust in deeper, moaning each time the dildo teased her clit. “You feel so good Jen. So fucking good.”  
The blonde moaned, reaching up and unclasping Emily’s bra. “I need to see you.” She breathed out, tossing her bra aside and rolling her nipples between her fingers, smirking when Emily’s hips bucked in response.   
“Fucking hell Jenifer. You’re incredible.” She moaned, picking up her pace.   
“You’re incredible.” JJ replied, leaning up and kissing Emily passionately.  
Emily slid her tongue over JJ’s lips before sliding it into her mouth, never slowing down her movements. She slid her hand down JJ’s body and rubbed her swollen clit with her thumb.  
JJ cried out, throwing her head back and squeezing her eyes shut as her orgasm hit her hard. “Fuck fuck fuck!” She moaned, her hips bucking as Emily slid out of her. When she calmed down enough to open her eyes she was greeted with the sight of Emily, who had taken off the harness, licking and sucking the dildo clean.  
“Oh my god.” JJ groaned. “Get up here. I need to taste you. Now.”   
Emily smirked and immediately moved so her knees rested on either side of JJ’s head, lowering her core to her wife’s mouth. She shivered as JJ slid her tongue over Emily several times, lapping up the wetness she found. When she finally latched onto her clit and began to suck Emily moaned and leaned forward, gripping the headboard.   
“Oh Jennifer..yes baby.” She whispered, trying to still her hips as they involuntarily rolled forward.  
JJ ran her hands up Emily’s body and began to rub her chest before starting to roll her nipples between her fingers as she alternated between thrusting her tongue in and out of Emily and sucking on her clit.   
Between the movements of her wife and the fact that she was already on edge from fucking JJ with the strap, it didn’t take long for Emily to orgasm. She let out a loud moan and muttered nonsense, her hips moving wildly as JJ licked her clean, prolonging her pleasure. Once she could think straight again she flopped onto the bed beside JJ, her chest heaving and covered in a sheen of sweat.   
“I love you so much Jennifer Jareau.”   
“And I love you too Emily Prentiss-Jareau.”   
Both women smiled and spent the next couple hours proving how in love they were.


End file.
